


Blood in Corn

by CarnaReade



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Horror, Bisexual Character, Bisexuality, Blood and Violence, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Homophobia, Horror, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi, Murder, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Romance, Serial Killers, Twisted, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnaReade/pseuds/CarnaReade
Summary: There had been many sightings at the abandoned Morrison Farmhouse, leading you and your group of friends to investigate it for one night. But is it truly abandoned? What of the figure you spotted in the cornfield?
Relationships: Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Blood in Corn

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try writing something including horror and Slasher Soldier 76. Then it exploded into this crazy, long story. In respect of this character's preferences, I tried to write the reader as gender-neutral. Honestly, I mean no offence if anything I wrote here offended anyone. This is but a story and I thought of sharing what I wrote with all of those who enjoy reading whatever I posted.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Overwatch franchise.

The sun was setting as you wandered around the field. Large stalks of corn glowing orange over the last few rays of sunlight. Filtering through the enormous stalks, it almost felt as if you were walking through an endless maze when one of your friends popped out of nowhere.

“Boo!”

Startled, you stepped back. A pout formed on your lips as you playfully shoved Ashley back. She laughed with a radiant smile, revealing pearly white teeth.

“Sorry, sorry. You were taking forever,” she said.

“Really now…” You ended up smiling back. “Do you know the way out?”

“Yeah, it’s this way.”

She took your hand, making you notice how delicate her hands were compared to yours, tugging you towards the farmhouse on the other side. The breath of fresh air filled your lungs with relief. Running across the path like giggling children, you caught sight of the rest of your group. Max making a gag reflex at the sight of you and Ashley holding hands.

“For crying out loud, you two. This isn’t a honeymoon,” he joked.

“Yeah, you should watch out Ashley. Your friend over there is way more into girls than us,” the guy beside him, Nate added, wriggling his brows suggestively.

“Well technically, I’m bi. So all of you are fair game,” you smirked.

The two males immediately recoiled with mock fear, leading to the four of you laughing out loud until the leader of your friendly group appeared.

“Are you guys done fooling around?” Jennifer announced with a sigh, putting her hands on her hips. “We’re going to be locked in soon. Until our investigation is over, you won’t be getting access to a bathroom or food.”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s not like as if a ghost is coming for our ass if we pee on a stack of hay,” Max cheekily grinned, earning a chop to the head from Jennifer. “Hey! Not the hair!”

“Go check your camera and make sure the batteries are actually full this time. We don’t want a repeat of what happened at that haunted house.”

“Oh come on, you know how those spirits like my batteries!”

While your friends continued their usual bickering, you spotted a figure within the cornfield. You squinted, trying to grasp a better look at the person.

“Hey, are you coming?”

You spun back to Ashley with a light-hearted response then turned back to the cornfield. The figure long gone from where you last saw him.

“I thought I saw someone,” you muttered.

“Maybe it’s just a farmer from the town?”

Feeling a sudden cold chill, you dismissed your thoughts and shrugged, following your friends into the old abandoned farmhouse.

* * *

“All right. There are two levels in this place. Since we got a big group here, the four of you will split into two pairs while I stay at the command centre to monitor our progress,” Jennifer instructed, handing out handheld radios to everyone. “Keep in touch and if anything happens report. Whatever you do, record as much as you can. We only got one night. Let’s make this our best episode yet.”

Everyone cheered in hushed agreement, Max and Nate pairing up to investigate the second floor while Ashley accompanied you to the first floor.

“At least we have decent lighting here,” you muttered, flashing the camera to the lights set up in advance. “There’s only so much you can see with night vision.”

“Do you think we would see any spirits tonight?” Ashley asked.

“I don’t know. You’re the one who volunteered to research the story for this place,” you replied, screening the interior with the camera. “So what happened here? An accident? A murder?”

“Actually-” The camera was focused on Ashley pursing her lips. “-They said this used to be the home of a serial killer.”

Your eyes widened in surprise. “You serious?”

“Yeah. He would go out at night to hunt down those who trespassed his property and chase down anyone who dared to steal from him. Then one day, one of his victims managed to escape and led him to the cornfield outside,” Ashley explained, “Killed him with the chainsaw he used to slaughter others.”

Your face paled. “Damn it, Ashley, I was just in there earlier.”

“Well at least you weren’t in the barn. That’s where the bodies were found,” She added cheekily, making you groan. Looking over the window in the kitchen, she went on. “You know till this day, the corn from that field always grew. Not even crows would go near it.”

“Great. Haunted corn.”

“Some said he used the blood of his victims to water them.”

You gave Ashley a look while she shrugged. “Just a rumour.”

Pulling out some devices, she set them around the kitchen counter. Ashley signalled for you to ready the camera and you clicked record.

“We are here now in the Morrison Farmhouse - the home of a serial killer who died on this very land. Lately, farmers around the area have reported strange sightings so we are here to get to the bottom of this mystery,” Ashley explained, activating the devices and static filled the air. “Right now, we are going to make contact with the spirits here. Hopefully they would give us a clue.”

As Ashley asked her usual questions, your ears perked at the sound of thunder. Ashley clicked her tongue. “Damn. The weather didn’t say anything about rain tonight.”

“Should we move to another spot?” You asked.

“Nah, I’ll just do a quick sweep around here then we can move upstairs.”

A sudden creak on wood froze you in place. You glanced behind your shoulder, only to be greeted by an empty living room. Only turning back to Ashley at her concerned call.

“I thought I heard something,” you said.

Unintelligible noise came from Ashley’s devices and she immediately picked one of them up. “Hello? Is there someone there?”

Amidst the static, one word was made out. Ashley exchanged a worried glance to your direction and you swallowed.

**Leave.**

* * *

The rain came pelting hard after one hour. Thunder rolled by and your group prepared for sleep after setting up night-vision cameras to record any activity later. Adjusting your sleeping bag on the floor, you eyed the bedroom without a word. Old pictures hung around the walls – most having faded over the years it had been left in the farmhouse.

“Guess which one was him.”

You followed Ashley’s gaze to a family portrait. “The Dad?”

She pointed instead to the child in the center. His eyes shone innocently and bright.

“Sad, huh? Such a cute kid like him growing up to be a murderer,” Ashley sighed, snuggling into her sleeping bag. “Just goes to show how screwed up life could be.”

A solemn sadness took over you at the child’s smile. “It must have been awful.”

“What do you mean?”

“Like what kind of horrible life did he go through to become a killer?” You wondered, slipping into your sleeping bag. “I mean, I had my fair share of shit but I can’t imagine what would turn someone to hurt others so gruesomely.”

From the corner of your eye, you noticed Ashley smiling at you.

“What?”

“Nothing,” she giggled. “It’s just so like you to see the good in people first.”

You scoffed. “Hey someone has to. Otherwise, who else can bring a smile to your cute face?”

She playfully punched your side, laughing softly. “You know if you keep this up, Max is going to get jealous.”

“Really?” You raised a brow. “I didn’t think I would have a rival so soon.”

“He obviously likes you, you idiot. Why else would he try and get between us every time?”

You chuckled, rolling your eyes. “Well, if that’s the case, he’s going to have to try a lot harder to get my attention.”

The two of you laughed. Jennifer entered the room with her sleeping bag, a tired smile on her lips. “Having girl chat without me?”

“You’re free to join in anytime,” Ashley invited happily.

“I don’t mind. But I might fall asleep halfway.”

At the loud rambunctious yells from outside, Jennifer grumbled, “Those guys really need to be more considerate.”

“Just leave them be. They will quiet down after awhile.”

Jennifer sighed, putting her sleeping down next to you. “So what was that about Max I heard?”

* * *

The loud thunder startled you awake. You placed a hand on your chest, calming your heart as you looked to your side.

“…Ashley?”

Her sleeping bag was empty. Slowly, you sat up, rubbing your eyes and scanned the bedroom. Jennifer’s sleeping bag was gone. Worriedly, you opened the door and took a look outside. Only the sound of rain and thunder filled the dark empty corridor.

“Ashley? Jennifer?” You whispered.

Hearing no response, you retrieved a flashlight from your backpack, turning on to investigate. Approaching the other rooms, you heard a muffled noise coming from one of them.

“Max? Nate?” You called.

Then out of nowhere, the sounds intensified and your hand went for the doorknob. A sickening slice came from behind the door as you twisted it. You froze, feeling something wet spill out from beneath the door and onto your bare foot. Your flashlight lowered and you recoiled in horror.

_That’s blood! Real blood!_

You swallowed deeply and the door swung open. A tied up Max desperately crawled over the blood stained floor. Tears spilling out of his eyes as he met your horrified gaze. He screamed through the duct tape, squirming towards you when a chainsaw descended onto his back. You held back a scream. Life disappearing from Max’s eyes as the culprit wrenched his weapon out of your friend’s lifeless body.

The man before you looked as if he stepped out of a horror movie. Blood coating his jacket and jeans. An orange glow cast over where his eyes should be behind a mask. You stood rooted as he took in your form, tilting his head to the side. You immediately made a run for the opposite direction. The killer hot on your heels in your descent down to the first floor. You cried out for your friends, hoping that the others were still alive when you found yourself tackled to the floor. The flashlight clattered across the living room, revealing Jennifer lying on the floor in a pool of her own blood. A kitchen knife stabbed in her throat. The killer breathed heavily above you, squeezing your jaw to get a good look at your horrified face. The orange glow from his mask outlined his low exhale. His eyes trained on you as he lifted the chainsaw.

Suddenly, something hit the back of his head. The killer paused, glancing over his shoulder. That was when you spotted Ashley holding a cooking pan.

“Ashley, run!” You yelled.

The killer moved towards her. Ashley running to the kitchen, screaming her head off while the chainsaw whirred to life. Getting up on your feet, you made a grab for one of the lights set up in the kitchen earlier and swung it across the killer’s back. The light bulb shattered but only caused him to stagger, leading you to run over to your friend and pull her out to the living room. Without looking back, you lead her to the entrance of the farmhouse – only to recalled it was locked.

“Shit,” you muttered, noticing the killer sauntering towards the two of you. “Ashley, try the windows, I’ll distract him.”

“Wha-”

You shoved her to the side, narrowly avoiding the killer swinging his chainsaw down on where she last stood. With all your strength, you tackled the killer onto the floor, fighting for control over the chainsaw as Ashley checked each window. The chainsaw swinging side to side, the killer eventually won and flipped you over. Your back impacting the wooden floor, moving your head to the side and barely dodged the chainsaw plunging down onto your left.

“Found one!” Ashley cried.

Meeting the killer’s gaze briefly, you coiled your legs back and kicked him with as much force possible, rolling out of harms way and rushed into the kitchen where Ashley was. Once Ashley made it through the open window, you heaved yourself onto the kitchen counter, scrambling out into the rain.

“What do we do?” Ashley cried helplessly.

There was no time to think. You could hear the front door being shredded by the chainsaw. Shielding your eyes from rain, you barely make out the shape of your last hope ahead.

“The field,” you sputtered in the rain. “Ashley head to the cornfield!”

Immediately, the two of you sprinted through the raging storm. Breath almost visible in the cold rain, the both of you did not stop even once inside the cornfield. Filtering through the wet stalks, you paused when you noticed Ashley was nowhere in sight.

“Ashley?” You whispered.

The rain pelted heavily and you started to panic. The rustling of corn and leaves kept you rooted to the ground.

Out of nowhere, he appeared. Bursting out from the stalks of corn with his chainsaw. Any scream from your throat was lost to the rain. Your feet staggering back as you fell onto the wet soil. His chainsaw sliced through stalks of corn. A flash of lightning revealed the killer in all his bloodied glory, breathing down at your pathetic form. You struggled to breathe, feeling helpless under his haunting gaze. Lifting the chainsaw, the killer regarded you, seeming to have fallen into deep thought.

The next thing you knew, the butt of the chainsaw slammed onto your head.

* * *

Two boys chase each other through the stalk of corn. Their laughter echoing in the air. Summer’s sweltering heat filtering through the rustling stalks. Upon catching his friend, the blonde boy laughed. His blue eyes shone brightly at his friend joining in his joyous mood. Sheepishly, he fished out a flower from his pocket, The stem slightly bent and its petals lop-sided. His friend curiously stared, looking at the boy who awaits his response with nervous anticipation.

Then, another child appeared from behind, shoving the blond haired boy down with a boisterous sneer.

“Gay Jackie strikes again! Gay! Gay!”

Their laughter growing malicious in a growing echo. Soon, the blond hair boy was left alone. He picked up the broken flower. Eyes cast towards you with melancholic sorrow.

A flash of lightning striking across your vision.

“Oh god, please no!”

Max’s screams filled the air. The gruesome sound slick wetness slapping against skin resounded in the dark.

“No, no, no, please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” His pleas were cut off to a pained howl. The morbid wet slaps came to a stop.

In the next strike of lightning, you froze at the sight of the killer tossing Max’s unconscious half naked body next to Nate’s. His head tilted to the side in confusion. Blood and another sort of liquid dripped from the opening of his jeans. Before you could scream, the eerie glow of orange was on you. His breathing grew even, but carried a heavier tone. In a split second, he strode across the bloodied room towards you. Hands reached out to you.

* * *

You cried out in fear. Panicked breaths slipped out as you grasped back onto reality. Sunlight shone through a window. Birds chirped in the background, signalling the arrival of morning. In that instant, you wondered if everything had been a mere dream. That maybe you did not go to the Morrison Farmhouse and your friends were still alive.

But this was not your room. Nor was this your bed.

And something was unmistakably snuggled against your chest.

The soft breathing caused you to lift the blanket slightly, biting your lips shut at the head of white hair splayed over your shirt. Squirming against the mattress, you realised his arms had caged your waist in a tight hold. A low groan froze you in place and the man sharing the bed raised himself over you. Between the scar over his face, blue eyes stared down at you softly.

“Jack… Morrison…” You breathed in horrid realisation.

He smiled, brushing the hair over your face and leaned down to plant a kiss on your forehead. His nose nuzzled against yours. Mouth pried your lips open and swallowed your surprised noises. In your struggle, his hands intertwined with your fingers, pinning you down as he poured a deep moan down your throat. By the end of the passionate kiss, you could only pant in surprise. Dread piling in your stomach.

“…Are you going to kill me? After you are done?”

Jack’s thumb brushed over your now moist lips. Pursed lips fanned them hotly with a half-lidded gaze.

“No.”

The deep, gravelly voice froze every cell in your body. His caressing knuckles chilled your cheek.

“You’re… like me. Now alone… like me,” he whispered, lifting the corner of his lips. “I think I’ll keep you.”

You fell into a shaking sob, turning away as his words confirmed your greatest fears. Jack leaned close, tenderly hushing you.

“Shh, it will be ok. I’ll keep you safe.”

But it was no use. You were truly alone. Trapped in the arms of a murderous maniac.

Jack Morrison will never let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it, please feel free to leave a kudo or comment. This was my first time trying to write a character from Overwatch so if he acts out of character because of him in his slasher outfit/persona, I apologise. Hope of you enjoy this since horror has been one of my favourite genres to write.


End file.
